phoenotopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kobold Mercenaries
1-5(?) }}Kobold Mercenaries are enemies who appear in and . They are alien creatures who were hired by an unknown party (possibly the Galactic Federation) to stage an invasion in the city of Daea, making them the main antagonists of Chapter 3 of the game. History Sometime prior to the events of the game, the Kobolds secretly took over Daea by infiltrating the castle, abducting the royal family, and brainwashing or replacing all of the soldiers who worked there. Under the Kobolds' influence, the soldiers of Daea arrested many people who were perceived to be a threat to their mission. This inevitably led to Thomas getting forcibly taken to the dungeons in the night, which prompted Gale to go look for him. Gale's search led her into the sewers and then the dungeons, where she faced off against the corrupted guards and released the prisoners. The Kobolds then made their presence known as Gale fought off the last wave of guards, where one mercenary came to assist them but couldn't defeat Gale. Once all the guards were down, Thomas angrily demanded an explanation from Billy as to why there were aliens in Castland when he'd said that the Federation wasn't invading yet. Billy then explained that the Kobolds were mercenaries who'd been hired by someone else to invade Daea, after which one of the soldiers recovered and began to inform the party that the Kobolds had taken over the Prince's Tower and were holding Prince Leo hostage there. Gale went on to take back the tower by force, making her way through the army of Kobolds and the booby traps planted all over the tower. Eventually she made it to the top of the tower and encountered the Kobold General, who was also defeated after a long and grueling fight. The Kobolds appeared again in the Phoenix Lab, during the cutscene just before the chase sequence with 66. Just as Billy was beginning to gloat about how well his plan had succeeded, one of his comrades announced that the Kobolds had arrived, and he was forced to fight them off. Billy presumably defeated them all, as he and his fellow Stellanites later emerged from the Phoenix Lab relatively unharmed. Phoenotopia In this game, the Kobolds appear as anthropomorphic wolves with teal fur. They are the primary enemies of the Prince Tower, and one is seen in the last wave of the Daea Guard Horde. They wield laser guns that fire three bullets at a time: one that flies straight, one that flies upward, and one that flies downward. They also have the ability to teleport between two spots, and will teleport whenever they are hurt or Gale gets too close to them. This makes it almost impossible to hit a Kobold with a normal melee attack unless one accidentally teleports right next to Gale. As such, the best way to deal with a Kobold is to throw the Javelin at it. Phoenotopia Awakening Kobold Mercenaries look much different in this game; they are slimmer with dark brown fur and their heads resemble jackals instead of wolves. They're also more dangerous now as they can not only aim their guns at Gale for increased accuracy, but they can also throw grenades that bounce around the room and won't explode until Gale gets close enough to set them off. Trivia * Originally, the Kobold Mercenaries were supposed to be more aggressive enemies, but they had a hard time navigating the vertically-oriented Prince Tower, so they were reworked into the enemies they are now. * Strangely, Kobold Mercenaries' bodies don't disappear in puffs of purple smoke when defeated, like most other enemies; instead, their bodies continue to lie on the floor. The Desert Bandits and Daea Guards are the only other enemies in the game that do this. Category:Enemies Category:Phoenotopia Category:Phoenotopia Awakening Category:Aliens Category:Kobolds